character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raditz
|-|Base= |-|Great Ape Raditz (Oozaru)= Summary Raditz (ラディッツ Radittsu) is the main antagonist of the Raditz Saga, and the biological brother of Goku and the eldest son of Bardock and Gine. He was one of the four known remaining Saiyans left alive after his home world was destroyed. He seeks out Goku in order to recruit him to conquer more planets. Power and Stats Key: Base | Oozaru Tier: Low 5-B, potentially 5-B | 5-B Name: Raditz Age: Early 30's Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Saiyan, Brother of Goku, Mid-Level Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Martial Artist, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense energy.), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, He'll grow stronger every time he fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries.), Transformation, Adaption, Extrasensory Perception (Via Scouter.), Bullet Propulsion (Catches a shotgun bullet and propels it back at the farmer who tried to shoot him.), Zap (Firing off his Saturday Crush to zap Goku, causing him to fall down from the sky.), Life-Force Blast (Can gather his ki into his hand and throw his Saturday Crush, a powerful energy blast that homes in on its targets.), Piercing Beam Emission, Hand Blasts (Using Saturday Crush.), Burst (With a burst of ki.), Life-Force Infusion (Infusing his hand with electrical ki.), Ergokinetic Combat (Charging his Shining Friday to kill Gohan.), Energy Attacks (Using his Saturday Crush.), Flash Step | Likely all previous abilities to a greater extent Attack Potency: Small Planet Level (Superior to Piccolo who destroyed the moon with ease.), potentially Planet Level (Via this calc.) | Planet Level (The Great Ape Transformation increases your power x10.) Speed: Relativistic (Could dodge a blast from Piccolo. The latter of which had a blast reach the moon in about 8 seconds.) | Relativistic, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher (Should logically be far superior to Kid Goku, who moved a giant boulder.) | At least Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Low Planetary, potentially Planetary | Planetary Durability: Small Planet Level, potentially Planet Level (Tanked powerful ki blasts from early Saiyan Saga Piccolo and a full powered Kamehameha from early Saiyan Saga Goku.) | Planet Level Stamina: High | Very High Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks Intelligence: Above Average (Is a combat tactician.) Weaknesses: Can be weakened if his tail is pulled on. | If his tail gets cut off he'll revert back to his original form. Note: While Raditz never canonically transformed into a great ape, it's still makes sense that he will have the transformation as he still has a tail. With this he should also logically follow what happens when a Great Ape transformation occurs. Others Standard Equipment: a Scouter, and Saiyain Pod. Notable Attacks/Technique: * Oozaru Form: A transformation into a giant ape that takes place under a full moon. Increases his speed, strength and hearing ten-fold. * Double Sunday: A powerful yellow ki wave shoot from both hands. * Saturday Crush: A strong purple ki ball shot from the right hand. * Full Power Energy Wave: Basically, a fully-powered energy wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sayians Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users